plaguedworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Krista Partridge
Alex Tully is a Reaver on Plagued created by Carina, on August 22, 2011. Personality At first glance one may think of her as a bubbly, shy, and beautiful being. All of that, except the beautiful, is a lie. Krista Partridge is a lying scumbag some have said about her, and also that she steals every bit of jewelry off whomever she encounters. Mercy? Lost a long time ago after killing a man, and soon after that she stopped feeling emotions. Only feeling the lies fed to many to lure them into such traps. Robbing their oblivious selves and acting innocent to them noticing. After becoming a reaver, Krista has become more irritated with the human race. Pointing out small mistakes even when near them, and strangely they have contributed to her creativity. She is often seen with a notebook and pencil, doodling either things nearby or people nearby. Also because of the loneliness she had before befriending her overmind she is known to talk, a lot. Blabbering about all sorts of things such as art or languages, though rarely talks about her past. History Krista was born in Johannesburg, South Africa, and often traveled around the world with her father, Allen Partridge. Mother having been murdered by him a few weeks after. Krista thought of the duo as best friends living in the middle class, not receiving the luxury of being spoiled like some. Though she soon became jealous of it, since the girls her bullied her around were wearing the latest fashion that cost a shit load and covered themselves in makeup often to the point they looked like their faces were stuck into cake. So she cried to her daddy about the mean things they did, and how pretty they were. So he told her to just fight back, she did. What did little Krista learn from this? That they were weak and so was she, weaker than them even. They had broken her arm and given her a black eye that throbbed nonstop. Instead she learned how easy it was to manipulate them, joining them after apologizing and got them into killing themselves. Taking the throne as queen bee at her school and pickpocketing students that passed by, breaking into their lockers and stealing their belongings. Sometimes even dealing drugs, who knew a pretty girl like that could do so much to someone? Fuck with Krista, and she'll fuck with you. Then the apocalypse had to come, why so soon? It came fast and she found herself robbing stores that were deserted by their owners. Things were thrown around, especially in the streets filled with cars trying to get out of the city. People being eaten and everyone stealing shit from the stores? Of course it was chaotic and it went on for what? A month at most? So what she found herself doing was becoming an overmind's bitch in some place called Fort York that she had discovered after a bit of exploring, and soon was shown around by her newly made friend, Kat. Who at first she thought was too soft on her standards but soon they connected, and Krista thinks they're best friends and hopes their partnership won't end anytime soon. Krista promises to herself and Kat that she will remain loyal and won't dare attempt to do anything to betray her. She is currently wandering around Fort York with her overmind, Catrina 'Kat' Sanders. Krista Partridge Category:Reavers Category:Females Category:Active